


Fanvid - Sheith - Six Feet Under

by suzvoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: How The Black Paladins changed everything. Spoilers through 7x01.





	Fanvid - Sheith - Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone mentioned in a comment that I should post my vids on AO3 and I was like...huh. I forgot that was even a thing! So, might as well start with my shiny new fandom. Sorry it's not LuRe-related ;) The song is called Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish. Let's hope the coding comes out right...
> 
> BUT OMG I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH

[Direct link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ruqwlJ2K78)


End file.
